The prior art is replete with various configurations of one-way clutch sprags and constructions of one-way clutches using the sprag configurations. Some of the sprags lift from the inner race upon its overrunning the outer race; some sprags lift from the outer race upon its overrunning the inner race; some sprags lift from both races upon one race overrunning the other.